Requiem Mass
The Requiem Mass, or "Missa Pro Defunctis", is a catholic mass setting used to memorialize the dead. The term "Requiem" can refer to the service itself, or can mean the musc of a requiem mass. The requiem is organized into different sections, each being or containing its own movements. These sections are as follow: *Introitus *Tractus *Sequence *Offertorium *Sactus et Benedictus *Communio Introitus Also called the Introit (from the Latin intro-''), this is the opening of the mass. This movement typically contains the Requiem Aeternam, and often the Kyrie. In more romantic mass settings, the main theme and exposition are stated in the Introitus. ''Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine. Et lux perpetua luceat eis. Te decet hymnus, Deus, in Sion, Et tibi reddetur votum in Jerusalem Exaudi orationem meam Ad te omnis caro veniet. Kyrie Although it is often its own movement, the Kyrie is typically considered part of the introitus, as it directly follows the Requiem Aeternam in the Liturgy. It is also the only non-Latin segment of the typical mass setting, being written in Greek.thumb|300px|left|The Kyrie of Mozart's Requiem in D Minor (Druce Completion) Kyrie, eleison! Christe, eleison! Kyrie, eleison! Tractus The tractus is not always found in mass settings, and seems not be an integral part of the work itself. It contains both the "Gradual" as well as the "Absolve, Domine" (simply known as the Tract). Sequence Also known as the Dies Irae, the Sequence is the longest section of the Mass. It is often broken up into many movements in Romantic and Classical settings; Baroque setting tend to keep it in one piece. Dies irae, dies illa Solvet saeclum in favilla, Teste David cum Sibylla. Quantus tremor est futurus, Quando judex est venturus, Cuncta stricte discussurus! Tuba mirum spargens sonum Per sepulcra regionum, Coget omnes ante thronum. Mors stupebit et natura, Cum resurget creatura, Judicanti responsura. Liber scriptus proferetur, In quo totum continetur, Unde mundus judicetur. Judex ergo cum sedebit, Quidquid latet apparebit. Nil inultum remanebit. Quid sum miser tunc dicturus? Quem patronum rogaturus, Cum vix justus sit securus? Rex tremendae majestatus qui salvandos salvas gratis sale me, fons pietatis Recordare, Jesu pie, Quod sum causa tuae viae: Ne me perdas illa die. Quaerens me, sedisti, lassus; Redemisti crucem passus; Tantus labor non sit cassus. Juste Judex ultionis, Donum fac remissionis Ante diem rationis. Ingemisco tanquam reus, Culpa rubet vultus meus; Supplicanti parce, Deus. Qui Mariam absolvisti, Et latronem exaudisti, Mihi quoque spem dedisti. Preces meae non sunt dignae, Sed tu, bonus, fac benigne, Ne perenni cremer igne. Inter oves locum praesta, Et ab hoedis me sequestra, Statuens in parte dextra. Confutatis maledictis Flammis acribus addictis, Voca me cum benedictus. Oro supplex et acclinis, Cor contritum quasi cinis, Gere curam mei finis. Lacrimosa dies illa, Qua resurget ex favilla '' ''Judicandus homo reus. Huic ergo parce, Deus: '' ''Pie Jesu Domine: Dona eis requiem. Amen. Offertorium The Offertorium contains the "Domine Jesu Christe" and "Hostias et Preces". Some settings of the Requiem set the Offertorium as one movement; some separate it into the two movements aforementioned. Domine, Jesu Christe, Rex gloriae, libera animas omnium fidelium defunctorum de poenis inferni et de profundo lacu. Libera eas de ore leonis ne absorbeat eas tartarus, ne cadant in obscurum; Sed signifer sanctus Michael repraesentet eas in lucem sanctam, Quam olim Abrahae promisisti et semini eius. Hostias et preces tibi, Domine laudis offerimus tu suscipe pro animabus illis, quarum hodie memoriam facimus. Fac eas, Domine, de morte transire ad vitam. Quam olim Abrahae promisisti et semini eius. Sanctus et Benedictus The Sanctus et Benedictus contains exactly what its name suggests: the Sanctus and the Benedictus. As with the Offertorium, if seems purely preferential whether the two remain one movement or are separated.thumb|300px|right|The Benedictus of Antonio Salieri's "Piccolo Requiem". Sanctus, sanctus, sanctus Dominus Deus Sabaoth! Pleni sunt coeli et terra gloria tua. Hosanna in excelsis! Benedictus qui venit in nomine Domine. Hosanna in excelsis! Communio The Communio typically contains the Agnus Dei and the Lux Aeterna. Once againn it seems to be purely preference governing whether this is presented as one movement or two. Agnus Dei, qui tollis pecatta mundi dona eis requiem. (2x) Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi, dona eis requiem sempiternam. Lux aeterna luceat eis, Domine, cum sanctis tuis in aeternum, quia pius es. Requiem aeternam dona eis Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis, quia pius es. Other Movements Pie Jesu Domine Found between the Offertorium and Communio, it seems to mimic the Agnus Dei in structure. Pie Jesu, Domine, dona eis requiem. (2x) Pie Jesu, Domine, dona eis requiem, sempiternam. Libera Me Found after the Lux Aeterna, doesn't seem to be an integral piece of the Mass.thumb|300px|right|The "Libera Me" of Antonio Salieri's "Piccolo" Requiem in C Minor. Libera me, Domine, de morte aeterna in die illa tremenda quando coeli movendi sunt et terra, dum veneris judicare saeculum per ignem. Tremens factus sum ego et timeo, dum discussio venerit atque venture ira: quando coeli movendi sunt et terra. In Paridisum Found immediately after the Libera Me, seem to be a rarity in most older masses. In paradisum deducant angeli; in tuo adventu suscipiant te martyrus et perducant te in civitatem sanctam Jerusalem. Chorus angelorum te suscipat et cum Lazaro, quondam paupere, aeternam habeas requiem.